When Opposites Attract
by cYx19
Summary: What happens when the Gaara finds out that the "angel" was really a devil? GaaraxHinata, ONESHOT. Please give reviews!


When Opposites Attract

When Opposites Attract©

**(**A Gaara-x-Hinata Fan Fiction)

By cYx19

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own "Naruto" and all its series.

Sasuke: Let's race around the school!

Hinata: umm…

Naruto: C'mon, Hinata! It'll be fun!

Neji: C'mon, Lazy Hinata!

Hinata: Okay…

Gaara: I'll join you…

The five raced and of course, Sasuke won. The next was Naruto, then Gaara, then Neji and last was Hinata

Sasuke: rejoice

Naruto: Whew! What a race!

Neji: sigh I'm tired

Gaara: …

Hinata: …sniff…

Naruto: Let's eat everyone! My treat!

Neji: Hinata! Don't dare to join!

Gaara: I'm not coming

Naruto: Suit your self! Now which ramen will I eat?

Hinata ran into the forest. Gaara secretly followed her. When Hinata was already tired of running she sat down under the shade of a tree, then she started crying.

Hinata: sob I-I'll n-never be a good h-heiress t-to my clan. sob

Hinata heard a sound from the bushes.

Hinata: W-Who's there?!

Gaara came out of the bushes!

Hinata: G-Gaara? W-Why are y-you h-here?

Gaara: Nevermind that, why are you crying?

H: I-I'm afraid that I-I might not b-be a g-good heiress to ou-our c-clan. I-I'm w-weak sniff. I-I can't do a-anything.

G: It's not important if you can't do anything. You are special. You have something inside you that nobody else has. So stop crying and stuttering. Here have my handkerchief

H: Thanks…

G: Let's go back now

The next day…

Gaara: Hinata! I want to show you something. Ride on my back.

Hinata: Okay

A few minutes after…

Gaara: Here we are!

They arrived in a place near a waterfall and a stream. The place was full of flowers. It was very serene.

Hinata: It's beautiful!

Gaara: I always rest here.

Hinata: Let's go back here after class!

Gaara: Okay…

FF after class…

Hinata sat on the grass while Gaara laid his head on Hinata's lap.

Hinata: I guess you're really a sweet person. I just wonder, why are people are afraid of you?

Gaara: I grew up in Suna and my mother hated me. I was the reason she died. I had a monster inside me and it killed her. I didn't mean to, though. Since the people were afraid of me.

Hinata: I see we are the same. My mother also died because I was weak. I didn't protect her because I was afraid.

Gaara: yawn Do you mind if I sleep?

--ZzZzz-zzZzz-zzZzz-zzZzz-zzZzz-zzZzz-zzZzz-zzZzz-zzZzz-zzZzz-zzZzz--

Hinata: Gaara! Wake up!

Gaara: Huh?!

Hinata: It is already night time! I need to go home to my room

Gaara: C'mon.

The following afternoon at the same place…

Hinata: Gaara-chan, you know that the school fest is near, right?

Gaara: Yes, I know. Why?

Hinata: Well, I still don't have a partner so I thought that you could be my partner.

Gaara: Oh. Sure.

Hinata: Meet me in front of the school gate tomorrow morning. I'll buy clothes.

Gaara: Ok.

The day passed gracefully and Gaara and Hinata met in front of the school gate.

Hinata: Come, Gaara-chan. I know a place where they sell clothes. It's Segawa-san's place. He's a friend of mine. He once served the family.

Gaara: So why did he open a clothesline?

Hinata: I think his wife passed away and nobody will be there to take care of his kids, Mutsune and Kitsumi.

Gaara: Oh…

Hinata: C'mon!

They start walking until they reach the place.

Hinata: Here we are!

They walk inside the store. They see lots of modern dresses.

Segawa: Welcome! Oh, it's you, Ms. Hyuuga! I see you brought a guy with you. Is he your boyfriend?

Gaara: blush blush

Hinata: No, he's my best friend.

Mutsune & Kitsume: Is Hinata onee-chan there? Welcome, Hinata onee-chan

Segawa: Go! Have a look around!

Gaara: I wonder how you get this stuff. It looks so modern.

Segawa: While I was traveling back from Hyuuga-san's homestead to here, I met an injured man who happened to be a time traveler. I helped him and in return he said he'll deliver clothes from the future to here.

Gaara: I see.

Hinata: Segawa-san, what are your latest clothes?

Segawa: I have a maid outfit, a bunny outfit, a cat outfit, a geisha outfit, and a princess outfit. I also have kimonos

Hinata: Do you something more casual?

Segawa: Well, I have this pair of jackets, jeans and a mini skirt

Gaara: I think that'll do.

Hinata: Ok. We'll take it but we'll try it first.

Segawa: Alright. It costs 5000 silver coins but I'll give you a discount and I'll offer it for just 2500 silver coins.

Hinata: Ok.

Hinata went to the fitting room. She was a little bit nervous when she wore it because it was kind of fit and the suit really showed her curves.

Segawa: You look gorgeous Ms. Hyuuga!

Gaara: I-it's beautiful…

Hinata: It's your turn, Gaara-chan

Gaara: Okay.

Gaara went to the fitting room. It also looked nice. They took the pair of clothes and went for a short walk.

Hinata: Gaara-chan, I hope you had fun!

Gaara: I really did.

Hinata: Can you still stay for just a while?

Gaara: Yeah. Why?

Hinata: I want to have a haircut.

Gaara: Why? Your hair looks fine.

Hinata: Well, it's because it is already the 15th of the month and my hair is too long already. I'll have it cut like before.

Gaara: So you mean every 15 days your hair grows back?

Hinata: Yeah. By the way, do you know any hair cutter's shop?

Gaara: Come.

They arrived at a place called "Hana". Hinata going to enter the beauty shop but he noticed that Gaara wasn't walking.

Hinata: Gaara-chan, come on!

Gaara: I'll just stay here outside.

Hinata: No! Join me!

Hinata dragged Gaara. Gaara tried to resist but he can't. She was too strong.

Hinata: Here we are!

Stylist: Welcome! My name is Maha- GAARA?!

Gaara: Oh, great! Her!

Hinata: You know each other?!  
Maharu: He is the younger brother of my best friend, Temari. Hi Gaara!

So now you have a girlfriend! Did you two already tried mat-

Gaara: STOP IT!! blush She's not my girlfriend, okay?

Hinata: I want to have a haircut.

Hinata was having hair cut. Then suddenly Shikamaru and Temari came in!

Temari: Hey Maharu! How much is for a foot spa?

Maharu: Look who's here.

Temari: GA-GAARA?

Gaara: I'm dead…Hinata, I'll just go outside

Hinata: Okay!

Maharu and Temari continued talking while Shikamaru followed Gaara.

Shikamaru: Girls, they're really noisy.

Gaara: You said it.

Shikamaru: So, it's true.

Gaara: What's true?

Shikamaru: That you and Hinata are going out together. So is she your girlfriend?

Gaara: No, she's not and you're the third person who asks if we have a relationship.

Shikamaru: So why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend? You're the only one in our class who doesn't have a girlfriend. I have Temari, Neji has Ino, Sasuke has Sakura, and Naruto has Tenten.

Gaara: She might think I'm up to something else and besides she's the only close friend I have. I don't want to lose her.

Shikamaru: Well, if I were you, I'd get her. I heard that the school fest will have a contest involving couples. I think the price is a rare scroll and a 1 week trip to a famous resort.

Gaara: You mean you only got with Temari just because of the contest?!

Shikamaru: Stupid! I loved her way before the fest. I'll go in now.

Gaara: Whatever.

They got in the shop once again and Hinata was done having her haircut.

Hinata: Is it nice, Gaara?

Gaara: You look um, cute.

Maharu and Temari: Yeehee!

Hinata and Gaara: Will you stop teasing us?

Maharu: Anyway, since you entertained me, I will not charge you anymore.

Hinata: Gee, thanks.

Hinata and Gaara went out of the shop. Gaara said that he would chaperone Hinata on her way home. Hinata accepted.

Hinata: Whew! We had a very tiring day!

Gaara: Yeah.

Hinata: Did you here something?

Gaara: It's from the bushes! Stay behind me!

A person wearing black tried to snatch Hinata's purse but Gaara defended her. That person scratched Gaara in the arm then left. Gaara's arm bled.

Hinata: Oh my, Gaara! You're bleeding!

Gaara: It-it's nothing.

Hinata: Here let me heal that.

Hinata puts a band around his arm. They both blush heavily.

Hinata: Does it feel better?

Gaara: Yeah.

Hinata: Stay in my room tonight. It's already too late to go home especially when you are injured.

Gaara: I can go home by myself.

Hinata: No! I can't goof off this time. I'll just worry about you. So stay, ok?

Gaara: You-you worry about me? blush

Hinata: No more questions! Let's go!

Hinata went to her hotel room together with Gaara. Sakura also stays there.

Sakura: knock Hinata-chan? Are you there? Do you have any ex- (Gaara opens the door) Ga-GAARA? What are you doing here? What did you do to Hinata?!

Gaara: She let me stay here.

Hinata: Oh, Hi Sakura-chan!

Sakura: So…it is true! You're really going out! Is he your boyfriend?

Gaara: Here we go again…

Hinata: He's not my boyfriend.

Sakura: Ooh! Anyway, do you have any extra towels?

Hinata: Wait! (Gets towels) Here!

Sakura: Thanks! (Closes the door and leaves)

Hinata: I'm glad that was over.

Gaara: Me too.

Hinata: Hey, what do you want to eat?

Gaara: Any will do.

Hinata: Want to eat me?

Gaara: Huh?! What do you mean blush

Hinata: Just kidding.

Gaara: blush & smile

Hinata: I'll order 3 sets of sashimi. Each set has 5. I'll also order oysters.

Gaara: Okay.

Hinata: I'll go down now because the phone's broken.

Gaara: Okay. (Hinata leaves)

Gaara went to the comfort room after that. When he closed the door he was shocked.

Gaara: WTF! This is the largest bra I ever saw! Anyway, I really have to release this liquid waste now.

He finished his business in the comfort room. He went to Hinata's desk and looked at things there.

Gaara: I wonder what's inside this drawer.

He slowly opened the drawer. He was shocked when he saw the books!

Gaara: Hinata reads "How to be hot on bed" by Jiraiya-sama, "Sexy lingerie" by Kotoko Aoyama, and "Tips on making out" by Jiraiya-sama!? (Door opens) H-Hinata, Hi!

Hinata: Dinnertime, Gaara! Oh, you saw my books…I hope you don't get mad.

Gaara: It's okay.

Hinata: I have those because I thought it would make me stronger. Well since you saw that, I'll show you the rest of my stuff.

Gaara: Okay.

Hinata: Here is my closet. I have a maid outfit here. I also have some hentai movies from the future. I order them from Segawa-san. If it is okay with you, let's watch it tonight.

Gaara: Okay.

Hinata: I thought you'd be turned off.

Gaara: Girls and boys can have fun, right?

Hinata: You're funny! C'mon let's eat!

They ate their dinner. Hinata locked the door. Gaara turned off the lights. Hinata placed the movie in the player which she got from Segawa-san. They sat beside each other on a bed.

Hinata: I'm really ashamed to ask this. Can you take off your clothes? I'm taking my clothes off as well.

Gaara: Why are taking them off?

Hinata: So you can feel it.

Gaara: Oh. Okay. Including underwear?

Hinata: If it's okay, yeah.

Hinata saw Gaara's great abs while Gaara saw Hinata's gorgeous breasts. Gaara just wanted to suck those pink-ish nipples.

Hinata: Gaara, may I take your underwear off?

Gaara: Okay.

Hinata knelt down as she bit Gaara's underwear which she pulled down.

Gaara: I feel hard.

Hinata: That's good! Now I want you to take off my panties.

Gaara: Are you sure?

Hinata: Yeah.

Gaara inserted his finger on the sides of Hinata's panties. Then he pulled it down. He was amazed by Hinata's body.

Hinata: Let's sit beside each other now. The movie is about to start.

Gaara: Okay.

They watched the movie and in the middle of it, Hinata became really wet inside. So he took Gaara's hand and placed it on her breast.

Gaara: Hinata!? What are you doing?

Hinata: Shush, Gaara. I know you like it. I want you to suck my nipples now.

Gaara: Okay.

Gaara sucks Hinata's nipples gently. Hinata's lifted his face then kissed him passionately.

Hinata: Go, Gaara. Play with me.

Gaara places a finger inside Hinata. Hinata gave a moan. He added two fingers in. Hinata then gave a louder moan. Then Hinata asked Gaara to stand. Gaara stood up. Hinata knelt down. She slowly lifted Gaara's and placed it in her mouth.

Gaara: Shit! Hinata! You're fucking awesome! Now it's my turn!

Gaara asked Hinata if they could go in the kitchen. They went there. Gaara then placed Hinata on the counter then he opened her legs. He knelt down and he licked Hinata's.

Hinata: Ooooh! Gaara don't fucking stop!

Gaara: Hinata! I'm really hard now! I want you!

Hinata: Go! Prick me!

Gaara quickly but gently placed his inside hers. Gaara kissed her passionately. His tongue entered her mouth. They enjoyed each others warmth.

Gaara: I'm going to release! Aaah!

Hinata: Shit! I love you!

Gaara released himself inside Hinata's. He slowly removed his from Hinata's. He once again placed three fingers in her then Hinata moaned. He took out his fingers and licked it. Hinata went down from the counter and pushed Gaara's head to her breasts. Gaara licked her cleavage up to her mouth. He carried her to bed and there they slept.

The next day…

The light shone in Hinata's room. Gaara woke up. They were still naked. The player was still on. Hinata woke up and touched Gaara's face.

Hinata: I love you, Gaara

Gaara: I-I love you, Hinata.

Hinata: You were fucking hot last night.

Gaara: You too.

Hinata: Let's dress up now.

Gaara: I'm going to go back to sleep.

Hinata: Okay. I'll just wake you up.

Gaara: Okay.

After two hours…

Hinata: Wake up, Gaara-chan

Gaara: Wha-What?

Hinata: It's breakfast time.

Gaara: Okay. Wait, I'll just dress up.

Hinata: Okay. Just come to the dinner table.

He dressed up and went to the table.

Gaara: Hey, Hinata.

Hinata: Yup?

Gaara: Do you know any job openings? I'm short on money and my siblings won't give me any money.

Hinata: You could work as my all-around helper. I'll pay 3000 silver coins every month.

Gaara: What are your conditions?

Hinata: Well, you just have to help me in everything. Even in events like last night. You'll sleep beside me. You also have to live here.

Gaara: Okay then it's a deal.

Hinata: Alright.

Gaara: After breakfast, I'll go to our house to say good bye

Hinata: Okay.

FF after breakfast

Hinata escorted Gaara out of the Hotel.

Hinata: See you later!

Gaara: I'll come back in the afternoon.

Hinata: Take care!

Gaara: Bye! (Hinata starts to walk away) Hinata wait!

Hinata: Hmm?

Gaara: Hinata, you're my girlfriend, right?

Hinata: Huh?! Uhh…yeah!

Gaara: Okay, I just want to clarify just in case they ask me.

Hinata: Wait, you forgot something.

Gaara: What?

Hinata: My kiss.

Hinata kissed Gaara on the lips.

Hinata: Bye!

Gaara: Goodbye!

Hinata went back to her room. She was quite bored.

Hinata: What should I do? If I do my water dance, my hair will grow again. If I'd watch my movies, it wouldn't be fun without Gaara. Oh yes! Tommorow will be the school fest! I'd better prepare. Now where are those clothes…

Hinata searched for the clothes in her closet. While searching, a picture of her mother fell.

Hinata: Mother, I'm a young lady now. I already have a boyfriend, Gaara-chan. Please take care of him.

Hinata kept the picture. She found the clothes and ironed them. Then she slept on the bed until afternoon. She was awakened by a knock. She opened the door and saw it was Gaara. Gaara promptly kissed her and pushed to the bed. Sakura saw what happened and she stood by the door.

Sakura: So at last you made the rumors true!

Gaara: Hey! You should knock!  
Hinata: Just don't tell anyone, okay!

Sakura: I won't promise! (closes the door and leaves with a smirk)

Hinata: That was funny.

Gaara: I bought you some Samurai Crepe.

Hinata: That's my favorite. Thanks. Oh, by the way, tomorrow is the school fest. It starts at 5:00 right?

Gaara: Uh,yeah.

Hinata: Gaara, do you know that I do water dances?

Gaara: No. What are water dances?

Hinata: Well, everytime I do them, my hair grows back.

Gaara: So you do them every 15 days?

Hinata: Yes and every 15 days, I get wet so that's what caused the event last night.

Gaara: I see. I can't wait for the next one !

Hinata: You're making me laugh.

The two ate dinner and went to bed. They woke up late the next day.

Hinata: Gaara,wake up!

Gaara: yawn Oh yeah, it's the school fest. Do you know about the contest?

Hinata: The couples?

Gaara: Yeah.

Hinata: Let's join.

Gaara: Okay.


End file.
